Whis (Canon)/Paleomario66
1= |-|2= 'Summary' Whis is a character who appears in Dragon Ball Super. He is always with Beerus the Destroyer and serves as his attendant, as well as his martial arts teacher. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B Name: Whis Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of millions of years old. Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Master in martial arts, Afterimage Creation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Transmutation, Energy Sensing, Telekinesis, Image projection (Can use his staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation (Should be able to do a feat similar to Vados, who can causally do this), Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events, used mostly to undo the messes Beerus' rampages cause), Time Travel (He told Future Trunks that he can travel through time), Can heal people and likely himself, Can send people to another realm, Can sense killing intent, Clairvoyance with his staff, Resurrection Attack Potency: Multiverse level (He can casually one-shot Beerus, Goku first obtained a Low 2-C feat during the Universe 6 Tournament, and since then, has received enormous Zenkais and has applied Kaioken of varying levels. Even with such amazing power boosts, current SSJB Goku is unable to match Beerus at all, and tied with Golden Frieza, who struggled with Sidra's Energy of Destruction, but Beerus casually blew it away. Whis also stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's two having just obtained God ki was like comparing a castle to a tree. Not to mention that, while Arale matched SSJB Goku, Beerus nearly killed her with two fingers. All Gods of Destruction are massively above these characters, and the Angels are an equally massive portion above Gods of Destruction, which, due to sheer multipliers, should put him at the low-ends of this tier) Speed: Inaccessible (Should be faster than Jiren) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal (Knocked out Beerus with a simple karate chop) Durability: Multiverse level (Considerably higher than even that of Beerus) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Due to his age and power, it can be assumed that Whis has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge. He is also the teacher of Beerus, the current God of Destruction of Universe 7. Weaknesses: If the Universe 7's God of Destruction is dead, Whis will be inactive until a new god takes their place. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Afterimage Technique: Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai:' An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Warp:' A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. * I Won't Let You!: Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. ** Strike of Revelation: Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to the neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement: In this state, Whis's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2